


we be all night

by Felgia_Starr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk in love, F/M, Humiliation, Morning After, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felgia_Starr/pseuds/Felgia_Starr
Summary: Hermione wakes up from a night of - what, exactly?





	we be all night

**Author's Note:**

> Drunk In Love (Kanye West's Remix) was playing so I decided to write this crap.

She opened one eye first, to see if it was safe. That eye was immediately attacked by the stinging bitch called light, so she closed it again.  
  
She realized that she was lying on her stomach somewhere not quite comfortable.  
  
She took a deep breath and forced her aching body to sit.  
  
She groaned loudly. Fuck, her hips hurt. And her back too. And her calves. And her thighs. And her neck. And the back of her neck. Her inner thighs felt sore and her jaw suddenly couldn’t be unhinged. And she was sweating all over.  
  
And then, she realized that she was naked, wearing nothing but a necklace. Shit.  
What the fuck had she done?  
  
Suddenly, all she wanted was to go back to sleep again. But, no, she couldn’t do that. She was bare-naked in an unknown home, for fuck’s sake!  
  
What she needed to do was open her eyes. Slowly.  
  
When both eyes were opened, the stinging pain went back to her head.  
  
She blinked once. Twice. Three times.  
  
She was in a kitchen.  
  
Huh?  
  
When did she get into a kitchen? How did she get into a kitchen?  
  
She couldn’t remember anything from last night. Oh no. Was she drugged? Was she raped?  
  
Fuck. She knew she shouldn’t have went to that fucking bar.  
  
Shit! She ran her hands through her hair and subconsciously chewed on her fingernails.  
  
She needed to get out of here.  
  
Okay, first – clothes.  
  
She slowly stood up and felt her legs wobble as she did so.  
  
She put her hands behind her, resting on a counter, to make sure that she wouldn’t tumble.  
  
She saw another person curled up on the counter next to a sink right across from her.  
  
The said person was still sleeping peacefully.  
  
She wondered if that was her rapist.  
  
She walked towards the person, carefully.  
  
Who she saw made her feel sick in the stomach.  
  
_Draco fucking Malfoy._  
  
Her breaths became quicker and irregular. Her hands started to feel numb. And she was becoming dizzy.  
  
Fuck. She couldn’t have a panic attack right now.  
  
She pressed her lips together and slowly breathed through her nose. She calmed her heart and made gestures with her hands so they would not be stuck.  
  
A few moments later, she was normal. Naked, hungover, hurting, and normal.  
  
She should wake Malfoy up – but she should find some clothes first.  
  
All she could find was a black piece of clothing probably belonging to Malfoy. This would do for now.  
  
She tied her hair up into a bun. She drank some – a lot – of water and prepared some for Malfoy to drink when he wakes up.  
  
She went closer to Malfoy’s body and proceeded to shake him a bit violently.  
  
She scrunched up her nose when she noticed that he was naked. Oh God.  
  
“Malfoy,” she called, accompanied by a not-so soft slap to his shoulder.  
  
He jerked up immediately, sitting up to defend himself.  
  
He groaned loudly. “Fuck.”  
  
He held his head in his hands.  
  
“Everything hurts?” she blurted out. He turned to look at her. The confused and bewildered look on his face almost made her laugh. Cute.  
  
“Granger?” His voice was rough, deep, dark, and hoarse. It was the hottest thing she’d ever heard all morning – or afternoon, she didn’t really know.  
  
From his questioning tone, Hermione assumed that he couldn’t recall anything from last night as well. Pity.  
  
“What the fuck happened?”  
  
She shrugged and handed him the glass of water she prepared.  
  
Unsurprisingly, he gulped it all down.  
  
Malfoy looked around the house they were currently in. “What did you do to my flat, Granger?”  
  
So it was _his_ home. Hermione never would’ve guessed that.  
  
“I don’t know,” she simply answered.  
  
He then leered at her. Something about his gaze made her look down and shiver.  
  
“Did we – “ he cut himself off before he could actually say it, choosing instead to gesture with his hands.  
  
“I think so, yes,” she answered. She felt like such a good little girl when she answered him like that. She enjoyed being a good little girl like that.  
  
“Why are you wearing my shirt?” he then again demanded.  
  
He was a bit angry now, she was sure. She found the shirt on the couch with tears and holes in them. And some of the buttons were popped out. He must be _so_ pissed.  
  
Hermione shivered again.  
  
What was he doing to her?  
  
“I can’t find my own.”  
  
He jumped off of the counter, still naked and gorgeous, and went closer to her.  
  
She took a step back.  
  
Her heart was suddenly pacing.  
  
She bit her lower lip.  
  
What was he doing to her?  
  
He went to the living room with his arse out just like that. He was saying something about “figuring out what happened” but Hermione couldn’t, for the life of her, pay attention. That arse looked too bloody good to ignore.  
  
He turned around and – oh, Merlin – she saw the sin that would surely send her directly to hell.  
  
Hmm.  
  
It was quite large – his shaft. Not small enough to disappear and not big enough to turn her off. It was perfect. He was perfect. Maybe that was why Malfoy’s personality was rotten – because he was physically perfect. His words were his red flag and his body was his appeal.  
  
No, he didn’t have a fucking six-pack. He wasn’t a body builder or anything like that, but you could tell that God spent a lot of time making him.  
  
Hmm.  
  
“Granger.” – made her snap out of it.  
  
She looked up and stared into his eyes. Beautiful eyes, they were. Long, almost invisible, lashes. Thick and perfect eyebrows. Pointy nose. Sharp cheekbones. Small and pink lips. His face was a diamond and she would like to treasure it forever.  
  
She couldn’t blame her drunk self for sleeping with him if this was what she had seen.  
  
“Granger.”  
  
Was that a moan?  
  
She went to him, quickly, went closer to admire him more.  
  
He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
She grabbed his face and kissed him. _This_ was the kind of magic she believed in before she received an acceptance letter from Hogwarts. This kind of magic ended curses from evil witches. This kind of magic could turn a frog into a prince. And she was sure that if she and Draco had kissed like this during the war, they would’ve ended Voldemort without warning.  
  
His hands went to his shoulders and he pushed her away. Why?  
  
“We need to figure out what happened first,” he told her.  
  
She didn’t want that. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to feel that magic again – with him.  
  
And so, she pressed her lips against his again.  
  
She moaned against his mouth. _This_ was the magic she deserved. She took a handful of his hair in her fist to push him closer to her. There was no such thing as too close for them.  
  
Malfoy groaned. She felt his hands dig onto her buttocks. She decided that they belonged there.  
  
Her tongue entered his mouth and he sucked on it greedily before he pulled away from her. Again.  
  
“We shouldn’t be doing this, Granger,” he told her in a pained tone.  
  
She latched her lips onto his neck instead of responding. She sucked on the skin there, leaving little kisses everywhere.  
  
“We don’t even know what happened last night – “ he moaned, “ – we should be focused on that instead of – _ugh_.”  
  
She ground her hips, wanting to feel his arousal. She gasped when she finally felt his erection prod her abdomen.  
  
“Fuck,” he exclaimed.  
  
Hermione felt a throb between her legs when he started undoing the remaining buttons on the shirt she was wearing.  
  
He pushed the piece of clothing off of her body and stared, just fucking stared, when he finally got her nude.  
  
Hermione was not a patient woman.  
  
She grabbed his hand and used it to guide him to her lower entrance.  
  
Malfoy inserted a finger into her immediately.  
  
She moaned.  
  
He pushed in another finger and started playing with her clit.  
  
Hermione moaned again and realized that God was real. God was in Draco Malfoy’s fingers, pushing inside her, wanting to pleasure her.  
  
God was in Draco Malfoy.  
  
Soon, he took out his fingers out of her heat. And she almost punched him in the face for it. But then, he proceeded to push her down so she could rest her back on the floor, sucking on her breasts in the process.  
  
“Please,” she begged.  
  
He continued on licking her nipples and toying with her clit.  
  
“Please,” she repeated.  
  
Malfoy suddenly bit hard on her nipple. She screamed in shock.  
  
“ _Shut up!_ ” he commanded.  
  
He then took her lips and kissed her roughly. She could still feel the magic, but she knew it wasn’t the same fairy tale bullshit she was thinking of earlier. It was violent. It was dark. It was dangerous. It was Draco’s own magic. And she loved it.  
  
She felt Malfoy spread her legs wider before he pushed his cock forcefully inside.  
  
She screamed again.  
  
“Shit,” he cursed.  
  
He started his thrusts slowly, like he was saving the moment or something.  
  
Hermione loved the way he felt inside of her. The way he was stretching her walls made her head ache with pleasure. The sounds that he was making stirred up a side of her that she never knew existed.  
  
“You fucking whore,” he clenched his teeth, his thrusts going faster by the minute. “You fucking bitch. Thinking that you can just fuck me whenever you want? Fuck you!”  
  
He pulled out of her and Hermione almost screamed again. He flipped their position over, so she was on top – so she was in control.  
  
“Ride me, whore,” he commanded, “fuck me the way you want to.”  
  
Normally, Hermione would not appreciate being called a whore, but this time, it was different. It was different when he said it. It was different when he was making her feel like this.  
  
She was a good girl. She loved following rules. And so, she grabbed his dick and fucked herself with it like she was told to.  
  
Hermione wanted a fast and easy ride, so she clenched his cock with her cunt and proceeded to bounce up and down.  
  
“ _Ah! Ah!_ ” she moaned. “Fuck!”  
  
She was in a very dark tunnel and all that she saw was the light at the end of it. As she rode harder and faster, she was also getting closer to the light. Draco pinched her clit and she was suddenly surrounded by the light, blinded by it. The light was heating up her skin and pleasuring her mind, soul, and heart. The light was an ease. The light was the greatest pleasure she had ever experienced her entire life. The light was an orgasm that took everything away from her.  
  
She collapsed in Malfoy’s chest, with him still hard and fucking her.  
  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep at the sound of Draco Malfoy coming inside her.


End file.
